


Christmas Without You

by HipsterGavroche



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Getting Back Together, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterGavroche/pseuds/HipsterGavroche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s made it through every holiday this year until now, when he thinks of his apartment with its tacky fake tree and the gaping hole on his couch where Enjolras had been for the past three years. And he just can’t get in the spirit without at least going back to see him. </p><p>(Christmas songfic based on Christmas Without You by OneRepublic. Enjoy and happy holidays!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Without You

Grantaire’s Christmas Eve shift doesn’t let out until 2, and by then he’s already decided he’s going home. On the subway home he begins looking up flights and hotels, and by the time he’s throwing clothes into a suitcase with Elf playing in the background, he thinks he might be making the right decision. He hasn’t seen Enjolras in 11 months, sure, he’s been out of the amis’ lives for just as long, but he hasn’t spent a Christmas without them since his second year of college. 

He has to admit that he’s been ignoring Christmas up until this day, until his 11 hours at a coffee shop hearing the same 15 Christmas songs on repeat and wearing an elf hat while making candy cane-themed caffeinated beverages, has gotten him thinking. He’s made it through every holiday this year until now, when he thinks of his apartment with its tacky fake tree and the gaping hole on his couch where Enjolras had been for the past three years. And he just can’t get in the spirit without at least going back to see him. 

On a whim he throws Enjolras’s red hoodie on the top of his suitcase, the thing he’d been wearing the day Enjolras had kicked him out. He’d left a lot of his own stuff behind, and this was the only thing of Enjolras’s he’d taken. But his green hoodie had gone missing too, so he supposed it wasn’t too weird of him to have kept it. It probably was weird that sometimes he wore it when he was alone, pretending that things hadn’t gone down the way they had. He closes his suitcase without further thought and heads for the subway and his plane to New York. 

***

“The local time is 11:35pm,” the pilot says, jerking Grantaire out of his post-airport-alcohol nap. He yanks his headphones out and grabs his bag as the plane lands. He’s the first at the gate and finds a cab quickly. 

This is stupid, this is so stupid...Enjolras probably doesn’t even live at their apartment anymore, he probably had gotten over Grantaire ages ago, he’s probably spending his Christmas out protesting for elf rights or some shit….Jingle Bells is playing on the cab radio and Grantaire should be happy. But that apartment, with Enjolras in it, is the only place he want to be. Finally it turns up his street and he practically jumps out of the cab, throwing twice the fare at the cabbie. 

He’d forgotten how cold it gets here, how the pinpricks of white falling from the sky turn to slush piles on the streets. His boots plow through the dusting covering the front steps as he walks up to the door and rings it. 

They had never even had a Valentine’s Day dinner together, they’d had Thanksgiving at their own families’ houses, and birthdays had been a les amis deal, not personal. But they’d spent every Christmas together, and Grantaire can honestly say those three years were the only ones where he’d enjoyed Christmas. Everything else he could handle, but- 

Enjolras opens the door. His eyes widen in surprise. He’s wearing his Christmas sweater, the one with embroidered reindeer and Santas. And underneath it, Grantaire can see the hood of his green sweatshirt peeping out. 

“I couldn’t do Christmas without you,” Grantaire blurts. Enjolras’s face softens, his mouth opens just a little bit, and he leans forward to tug Grantaire into a tight hug.

Grantaire’s head fits against the exposed plane of Enjolras’s neck the way it used to. His hair is longer now, brushing against Grantaire’s temples, and he’s started using a new shampoo. But his face is freshly shaven as always and his arms feel just the same. 

That’s about the last thing Grantaire was expecting. He had almost pictured the fire in Enjolras’s eyes when he showed up at his door unannounced, the way Enjolras would kick him out the same way he used to kick him out of the Musain when he showed up drunk and unwanted. Instead he’d seen the weary, red-rimmed eyes, the way he reached almost desperately for Grantaire. 

“Enjolras,” Grantaire murmurs into his sweater.

“This is stupid,” Enjolras says as he pulls away just a little bit, echoing Grantaire’s own sentiments from a few minutes earlier, “but I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you left and wondering if you’d be back for Christmas. And...hoping.”

“I didn’t think you wanted me back.” Grantaire looks down at his boots. “But I had to try. I...I never stopped loving you.”

“I don’t think I did either,” Enjolras admits, looking down at the point where his bare toes touch Grantaire’s. “Oh, come inside. I’m making cookies.”

“You? Cookies?” Grantaire can’t help the little peal of laughter that comes out.

“They’re Tollhouse,” Enjolras says, almost defensively. Grantaire can’t help but grab his hand at that and pull him down for a kiss. He can taste the cookie dough on his lips. 

“I can’t believe I almost had Christmas without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> (PS- sorry that this is rushed, probably incoherent, and rather late for a Christmas fic! I'm hoping to get another chapter or so in here before New Years though. Please comment if you enjoyed!)


End file.
